U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/436,329, filed on Nov. 8, 1999, discloses a rotary conveyor including rigid tines that are formed from a flat plate, and with the tines each rotating between a pair of closely spaced, oval-shaped plastic strippers which act to strip material off the tines. These plastic strippers are not entirely satisfactory since their wear life is not as great as desired and also because as the strippers become excessively worn their profile changes to such an extent that a shearing action occurs between the stripper and the tines rather than a more desirable scissors action.